LCCC y la piedra filosofal
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: Traducción de "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot Prongs and the sorcerer's stone de Mackenzie Phifer. Los merodeadores cumplen un cástigo y encuentran un extraño libro llamado Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal
1. Castigo, libros kamikaze y apapachos

**Lunático , Colagusano, Canuto , Cornamenta y la piedra filosofal**  
  
Fan fic de Mackenzie Phifer.

Traducción autorizada de Prue Halliwell Snape

Los merodeadores estaban planeando una travesura.  
  
Los jóvenes Gryffindor, acostumbrados a esto, ni siquiera se dejaban distraer cuando una risa maligna y maniática interrumpía el silencio de la sala común desde su rincón. Si acaso alguien se molestaba en ponerles atención, lo mas seguro era que terminara asustado al escuchar la conversación.  
  
"-Y si lo haces bien, el hechizo debe hacerlos hablar como si acabaran de salir de una película porno por veinticuatro horas!"  
  
"Sirius, por mucho que quieras volver a ver la cara de McGonagall... considero que perder cincuenta puntos y estar castigados una semana por culpa de Snape, merece algo un poco mas ..."  
  
"Original?"  
  
" Si, gracias, Pete. Snape merece lo peor en circunstancias tan dramáticas como ésta"dijo James en tono solemne. "Podemos hacer algo peor que palabras obscenas y cabello verde."  
  
" Eh chicos? No quisiera interrumpir este despliegue de absoluta creatividad y brillantez, pero llegaremos tarde a nuestro castigo si no nos damos prisa,"dijo Remus señalando su reloj . Sirius y James fruncieron el entrecejo al escuchar a su amigo mencionar el castigo, como si no hubieran estado hablando de el minutos antes.  
  
"Ah . Cierto , A la carga!!" Y con una reverencia digna de Gilderoy Lockhart Sirius guió a sus amigos fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
"Saben? Este castigo no está tan mal."  
  
"Sólo tu puedes disfrutar re ordenando alfabéticamente los libros de la biblioteca Remus," dijo Sirius antes de mirar con frustración una larga pila de libros que estaba en la mesa frente a el. "Esperen a que le ponga las manos encima a ese imbécil, lo voy a hacer trizas-Grr!" Ante esto, la pila de libros (que recuerden que están hechizados) decidió que ese lenguaje y actitud era impropia del lugar y se lanzaron contra el atacándolo abruptamente. Conteniendo la risa, los otros tres acudieron en auxilio de su amigo Peter tomó los volúmenes mas pesados y los colocó con mucho cuidado sobre la mesa, cerciorándose de que ninguno estuviera dañado al caer James y Remus, en cambio, optaron por patear y empujar los libros para alejarlos de Sirius, que yacía en el suelo en posición fetal Peter hizo un sonido que sólo alguien que se convierte en rata es capaz de hacer y se apresuró a tomar los libros pateados como si fueran mártires de guerra o niños desahuciados de Malasia.  
  
Sirius tosió mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda de James. El apuesto joven de cabello oscuro gruñó a los libros antes de tornar su atención a Remus. "Mira lo que esos libros me hicieron, Remus " Dijo con ojos de cachorrito herido. "Como puedes quererlos mas que a mi?"  
  
"Oh, Sirius. No digas tonterías, sabes que a ti te quiero mas, sólo estás buscando elogios de nuevo" dijo Remus tratando de no reír. James los miró con cierto fastidio y suspiró con expresión de estar sufriendo.  
  
"Peter...¿Que demonios estás haciendo ?" James preguntó exasperado. Peter lo miró aun atendiendo los libros y mostrándose molesto.  
  
"Nada, nada, solo acomodo los pobrecitos libros que Remus y tu patearon con crueldad. "mascull  
  
"Que tierno, Pete. Desde cuando eres amigo de esos malditos monstruos?" Sirius añadió con aire ofendido.  
  
" NO son monstruos, Sirius!!" Exclamó apretando uno contra su pecho en gesto protector. James no pudo evitar ver dicho libro con atención. Parecía fuera de lugar pues era mas pequeño que los demás y mucho mas nuevo, como recién comprado.  
  
"Oye , Colagusano, me dejas ver ese libro?"  
  
"¿Que? ¡Ah! Claro." Pete le entregó el libro a James y siguió acomodando los otros mirando a Sirius con enojo Remus también se concentró en el libro que tenía James mirándolo con curiosidad.  
  
" Jamie! Lei bien? Tiene la palabra Potter en el titulo??" Aparentemente, Sirius se percató de que el libro tenía la atención de sus amigos por encima de él y lo observaba como si fuera la última bomba fétida.  
  
"Pues si, eso dice, pero que yo sepa no tengo ningún pariente llamado Harry. A menos , claro, que sea la deshonra de la familia, en cuyo caso, ¿por qué hay un libro escrito sobre él?"  
  
"Yo sugiero que nos lo llevemos para verlo después, tenemos ya demasiados libros que atender."dijo Remus .  
  
"AY Lunático! Eres un aguafiestas!"  
  
"Respeto tu opinión, Canuto, ("No hables como adulto, me das miedo.") pero nos quedan dos horas para terminar con esto" señaló el desastre de libros en la mesa y en el piso "a menos que quieran regresar mañana y continuar "  
  
La mañana siguiente...  
  
"Gahhh!!! CANUTO! Te juro que si no te quitas de encima, molesto saco de pulgas lo lamentarás la próxima luna llena"  
  
"Vaya Remy! No te gusta despertar temprano?"  
  
"No cuando me despierta una pesada("Oye!!") masa de pelo con aliento de perro, idiota "  
  
"Eres muy, muy simpático Remus Lupin."  
  
"Jammiiiieeeeeeee! Canuto despertó hiperactivo otra vez!!!"  
  
"Estoy aburrido."  
  
"Ya sabemos, Sirius."  
  
"Diviertanme!!"  
  
"Ve a buscar ese estúpido libro de anoche , anda."  
  
James, Remus y Peter consideraban tener demasiada paciencia. El solo hecho de permanecer en la misma habitación que Sirius cuando éste estaba aburrido representaba una amenaza para la salud mental de cualquiera, pero ellos eran buenos y leales amigos. Así que permanecieron a su lado tratando de conservar la mayor cordura posible.  
  
"Bien, se cuando no soy requerido!" dijo Sirius haciendo un pucherito  
  
Silencio sepulcral  
  
"Muchachos miren! Miren la fecha de edición de este libro! Es de 1997, no es increíble?!!"  
  
"Que dijiste Canuto? No estaba escuchándote."dijo Remus un poco ausente "Remuuuuuus!! No bromeo ! Mira!!" Sirius señaló un renglón en el libro desde el otro extremo de la habitación.  
  
"Oh por supuesto, se ve clarísimo desde este extremo del cuarto, Sirius."  
  
"Desde cuando eres sarcástico? Yo creí que ese era mi trabajo." James lo tomó como una gran ofensa.  
  
"Si, Jamie. Quiero usurpar tu trono como rey del sarcasmo," Remus sacudió la cabeza en señal de impaciencia. " Ven acá, Canuto, quiero saber que balbuceas. ¡Vaya, que interesante, es de 1997. ¿Cómo llegaría aquí?"  
  
"Viajó en el tiempo?"  
  
"Portal dimensional?"  
  
"El fregadero de la cocina?"  
  
"Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso Sirius."  
  
"Si, yo también lo creí ingenioso."  
  
Remus musitó unos cuantos insultos, James se despeinó en un gesto de impaciencia y Peter astutamente cambió de tema antes de que una gran pelea comenzara. "Y bien? Quieren leerlo y ver de que se trata? Quizá ese tal Harry estará relacionado con James en el futuro Podríamos cambiar la historia por venir!"  
  
"Eso tuvo sentido para alguno de ustedes?"  
  
"hmm No, nada."  
  
"No, lo siento, pero no."  
  
"Sólo lee el maldito libro, Sirius." Gruñó Colagusano.  
  
"Si amo, yo vivo para complacerlo , amo." **Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal  
  
Capítulo Uno: El niño que vivi  
  
El señor y la señora Dursley, quienes vivian en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, se enorgullecían de llevar una vida perfectamente normal , y estaban agradecidos de ello.(n d T, Tuve que hacer una traducción literal para respetar el chiste)  
**  
Remus: De nada.  
  
**Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías**.  
  
Sirius: Ah, eran de ese tipo de gente, eh?  
  
**El señor era el director de una compañía llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.  
**  
James: Taladros. En verdad algo...espectacular.  
  
Remus: Buen momento y sarcasmo apropiado, Jamie.  
  
James: gracias, lo intento.  
  
**Era hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.  
**  
Peter: Claro ! Nada mejor para disimular la falta de cuello, que un bigote inmenso.  
  
James: Ese es MI territorio, Pete.  
  
Peter: lo siento, perdóname.  
  
**La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía el cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual,  
**  
Sirius: Oh, eso no es lindo.  
  
**Lo que le resultaba muy útil, pues pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines, para espiar a sus vecinos.  
**  
James: Que dulce y educada.  
  
**Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubrieran**.  
  
Remus: No se supone que un secreto es algo que no quieres que la demás gente sepa?  
  
No habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.  
  
Sirius: Sabemos exactamente como se sienten.  
  
James: Oye!  
  
**La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil  
**  
James: Momento ! Objeción ! Los Potter no somos inútiles.  
  
**Eran lo mas opuesto a los Dursley que se pudieran imaginar Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar que dirían los vecinos si los Potter aparecieran. Sabían que los Potter tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto.  
**  
Peter: Vaya tíos que son estos!  
  
**El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquel**. 

James: Ah si? Bien , yo tampoco quiero que un Potter se junte con ese niño.  
  
**Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo gris que amenazaba tormenta  
**  
Sirius: ¿Que no había empezado ya?  
  
Remus: Parece que no, Sirius.  
  
**Pero no había nada en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región**  
  
Peter: Nunca hay indicios.  
  
**El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata mas sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta**.  
  
James: Mocoso mimado.  
  
N**inguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasó volando por la ventana.  
**  
Remus:OH Que suspenso!.  
  
James: Te dije que dejaras de usar el sarcasmo! Esa es MI especialidad!  
  
**A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletin, dio un beso a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso aunque no pudo, porque tenia un berrinche y estaba arrojando su cereal contra las paredes.  
**  
Sirius: mocoso mimado.  
  
**"Diablillo," dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió a su coche y se alegó del número cuatro. Peter: Esta gente tiene serios problemas.  
  
Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedia algo raro—un gato revisando un plano de la ciudad. Por un momento, el señor Dursley no razonó lo que había visto, después giró la cabeza para ver mejor.  
**  
Remus: Así es como los accidentes ocurren, no hace falta estar ebrio.  
  
**Había un gatito pardo sentado en la esquina, pero no tenia ningun mapa ¿en que estaba pensando? Debió ser ilusión óptica.  
  
**. James: Si, claro, lo que tu digas.  
  
**El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Este le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor. En aquel momento el felino leía el rótulo que decía Privet Drive—no, podía ser, los gatos no saben rótulos ni planos- El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche, no pensó en nada mas que en los taladros que esperaba vender ese día.  
  
**Sirius: Podría ser mas aburrido?  
  
**Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa**.  
  
James: Guau....en serio...guau.  
  
**El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes**  
  
Remus: Supongo que también es racista y homofóbico?  
  
**Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él.  
**  
Peter: No te enseñó tu mami que mirar fijamente a las personas es de mala educación?  
  
. **Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!  
**  
James: En serio adonde va a parar el mundo?  
  
Remus: Te tomas muy en serio tu título de sarcástico no?  
  
James: Por supuesto, Lunático.  
  
**Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso**.  
  
Sirius: Obviamente este individuo es estúpido.  
  
**El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros. El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros.  
**  
Remus: Quien querría concentrarse en taladros?  
  
Sirius: Una persona que trabaja con ellos?  
  
Remus: era una pregunta retórica, Sirius.  
  
**No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra**..

Peter: Muggles. Figurate  
  
**La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar  
**  
Sirius: Creo que necesita terapia de manejo de la ira...  
  
**Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.  
**  
Remus: Como si necesitara carbohidratos.  
  
**Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso..  
  
**Peter: Cielos, me pregunto por qué.  
  
**Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación. —Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído... —Sí, su hijo, Harry... El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado.  
  
**Sirius: Está petrificado? muerto? Excelente que bien que bien murió , falleció entregó el equipo Dursley ya no está no mas Dursley excelente!  
  
Remus: Jamie. Cállalo antes de que lo lastime.  
  
**El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea  
  
**Peter: Hmm paranoia?

**Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido. Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold..  
**  
James: Detesto decírtelo amiguito, pero es el mismo nombre  
  
**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.** .

Remus: Bravo! bien hecho.  
  
**—Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. "**  
  
Sirius: No es exactamente inteligente, verdad?  
  
James: Mira quien lo dice  
  
Sirius: Oye! Me ofendes!  
  
**No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban: —¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!  
**  
Remus: Vaya, eso si es una noticia interesante.  
  
Sirius: Implicación?

James: Voldemort  
  
Peter: tiembla  
  
James: Muerto? Genial.  
  
**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alej**.  
  
Sirius: bueno, es un poco extraño.  
  
**El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación)**.

. James: Eso es para dar pena.  
  
**Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.  
**  
Remus: Sospechosamente familiar.  
  
**—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.  
  
**Peter: claro, el gato saldrá huyendo despavorido.  
  
**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.  
**  
Remus: Me sigue pareciendo sospechosamente familiar.  
  
**Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija, y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!!)  
  
**Remus: Mi turno? Mocoso mimado.  
  
**El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche. —Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—  
  
**Sirius: Ja ja ja, que divertido, cómo me río.  
  
**Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim? —Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces**  
  
James: Canuto, estás pensando lo mismo que yo?  
  
Sirius: Eso creo, Cornamenta, pero como vamos a meter tanto queso en la sala común de Slytherin?  
  
James: ...Sabes que? ... olvídalo, no quiero saber.  
  
**Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa. El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...  
**  
Remus: Que hiciste ahora James?  
  
James: Nada Lunático, te lo juro!  
  
**La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. —Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana? Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana. —No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?  
**  
Sirius: Pues, verás cariño-  
  
Remus: Cállate, Sirius  
  
**"—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro... —¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley —Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo. La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería. En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado: —El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no? —Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez. —¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?  
  
**James: Jamás permitiría que un Potter se llame tan feo...Howard. Que desgracia.... DESHORA! LA RUINA!  
  
Peter: Calmate, James.  
  
—**Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión. —Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo. No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.  
**  
Remus: uy, que miedo, en serio, tendré pesadillas, sufriré un ataque cardiaco.  
  
Sirius: A veces das miedo, Remy.  
  
¿**Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo. Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...  
  
**James: Celebres últimas palabras.  
  
**¡Qué equivocado estaba! El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche**.  
  
Remus: Siento algo raro.  
  
Sirius: no te preocupes, Lunático, Es la pubertad te acostumbraras.  
  
Remus: Ja ja ja , muy gracioso Canuto, no puedo parar de reír.  
  
**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez**.  
  
Remus: Lo dicho: sospechosamente familiar.  
  
**. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore  
**  
James: QUE?!  
  
Sirius: Que demonios hace Dumbledore ahí?  
  
Remus: Sabía que era sospechosamente familiar!  
  
Peter: Yo no lo vi venir.  
  
**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció. divertirlo  
**  
James: A Dumbledore lo divierte cualquier cosa.  
  
**Rió entre dientes y murmuró: —Debería haberlo sabido. Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata.  
**  
Remus: Fumar es nocivo para la salud.  
  
**Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el apagador  
  
**Sirius: Que nombre mas original .  
  
**hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle  
**  
Peter: Que conveniente.  
  
**Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra. —Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.  
  
**Sirius: Caramba.  
  
Remus: LO SABIA!!  
  
Peter: bueno, eso es más de lo que yo puedo creer sin enloquecer.  
  
James: Eso fue totalmente inesperado.  
  
**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada. —¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —pregunt  
  
**Peter: Porque es Dumbledore.  
  
**—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso. —Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall. —¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí. La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.** .  
  
James: Se puede resoplar enfadado?  
  
Sirius: Claro, Remus y yo lo hacemos todo el tiempo. Verdad Remy?  
  
Remus :Si, seguro. James: Bueno, interesante.  
  
**—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle.  
**  
Peter: Lo conocemos?  
  
Remus: ...nah.  
  
**Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común. —No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...  
**  
James: Oy Once años del viejo Voldie? Apesta.  
  
**—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores... Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando. —Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore? —Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?  
  
**Remus: Mmm. Los caramelos de limón son deliciosos.  
  
Sirius: A ti te gusta todo lo que tiene azúcar.  
  
Remus: Cierto.  
  
**—¿Un qué? —Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho. —No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido... —Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted- sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort**  
  
Peter: tiembla  
  
**—La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.  
  
**Peter: _Tu_ no tienes motivos.  
  
**—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo. —Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve  
  
**James: Poderes que Dumbledore nunca tuvo? De que rayos habla? Me ha decepcionado.  
  
Remus: Jamie, cálmate .es sólo un libro y está siendo modesto.  
  
**—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos. —Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.  
  
**Sirius: Vivía muy feliz sin esa imagen en mi cabeza, gracias.  
  
**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar. —Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo? Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.  
**  
Remus: Contesta, demonios !  
  
Sirius: Cálmate Remus.  
  
**—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.  
**  
James: Momento ! Paren las prensas... Lily y James? Lily de Lily Evans? La chica que me desprecia? Cuando pasó eso? Además estamos MUERTOS??! Vaya, es reconfortante... y si estamos mu-muertos...entonces quien venció a Voldemort? Y otra cosa: Lily EVANS?  
  
Sirius: Estás... muerto? No puedes estar muerto! No tienes permiso de morirte a menos que yo esté muerto! NO PUEDES ABANDONARME!  
  
Remus: Shh, Canuto, ven aquí. No está muerto, está frente a ti.  
  
Sirius: Pero Lunático, está muerto y no tiene derecho a estarlo, El prometió que no moriría, ME LO PROMETISTE , Jamie.  
  
James: No estoy muerto, Sirius. Estoy aquí, no lo ves? Es sólo un estúpido libro Estoy vivo, Quieres que meta el libro en el congelador? Eso te ayudaría a sentirte mejor? (NdT: es una referencia a un capítulo de la serie "friends" en el que Joey lee un libro de terror y se asusta tanto que mete el libro en la nevera)  
  
Sirius: No...no. Quiero saber que mas pasa, pero ya no quiero leerlo yo, Toma Peter, eres el lector designado  
  
Peter: Okay. Seguro que estás bien, Sirius? Sirius: Si, no se preocupen, tengo mi almohadita lunática (NdT : se refiere a que está recargado en el regazo de Remus) Por cierto , buena atrapada con la chica, Cornamenta.  
  
James: Ja.  
  
**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta. —Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus... Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó. —Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.  
**  
James: Mi hijo mató a Voldemort?  
  
Sirius: Aun en el regazo de Remus Me gusta tu hijo Jamie. Sería un buen merodeador.  
  
**Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. —¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo? —Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos. La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas**.  
  
James: Que tierna! Le importo!  
  
Remus: ¿Quien lo diría con todos castigos que nos da?  
  
. **Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo: —Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no? —Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí. —He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora. —¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—..  
  
**James: Si alguna vez mi hijo está en esa situación, le ordeno a cualquiera de los tres que se lo lleve y lo eduque como suyo.  
  
Sirius: No Hay problema.  
  
Remus: Será un placer.  
  
Peter: No me gustan los niños.  
  
**Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos.  
**  
Peter: Mocoso mimado  
  
**Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí! —Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.  
**  
Remus: Vas a explicar como funciona el mundo mágico, el asesinato de dos familiares la fama de un bebé que mató al mago oscuro más poderoso a la edad de un año y por que demonios ningún merodeador se hará cargo de él en una carta?  
  
**—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños de nuestro mundo conocerán su nombre.  
**  
James: En realidad eso es algo...FABULOSO!  
  
**—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo? La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo: —Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.  
  
**Sirius: Eso sería demasiado.  
  
**—Hagrid lo traerá.  
**  
James: Mi pobre hijo no sobrevivirá.  
  
**—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso? —A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore. —No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso? Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.  
**  
Sirius: Una motocicleta voladora... es genial, yo quiero una, me ayudarás a conseguirla, Lunático?  
  
**La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín. En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto de mantas.  
**  
James: Mas vale que no sea lo único que trae.  
  
**—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto? —Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.  
**  
Sirius: Si! Excelente!  
  
**—¿No ha habido problemas por allí? —No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol. Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de desordenado pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.  
  
**Remus: Mira Jamie! Heredó tu cabello!  
  
Sirius: En verdad piensas que es algo digno de orgullo, Remus?  
  
James: Eso fue cruel, me siento insultado.  
  
**—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall. —Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre. —¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore? —Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres  
  
**Peter: Demasiada información.  
  
Sirius: Totalmente de acuerdo.  
  
Remus: Concuerdo con ambos.  
  
James: Me pregunto como se la hizo.

Sirius: Necesitas ayuda profesional.  
  
**. Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley —¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba  
  
**Remus: Ay que tierno.  
  
Sirius: Hablaste como una nena, Remus.  
  
Remus: Voy a golpearte ahorita  
  
**Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido**.  
  
James: NI SE LES OCURRA, ustedes dos.  
  
Remus: Arruinas nuestra  
  
Sirius: -diversión, Jamie.  
  
Peter: me asustan.  
  
**—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles! —Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...  
  
**James: Me agrada Hagrid.  
  
**—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado** .  
  
Remus: Que triste, resulta patético.  
  
Sirius: Ni siquiera sé que decir al respecto.  
  
**—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones. —Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore. Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.  
**  
Sirius: Ya quisiera tener la moto voladora.  
  
**—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta. Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4. —Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció. Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse  
  
**James: No! Ten cuidado, Harry!  
  
Sirius: Aay James está actuando como papá!

**Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche  
**  
Remus: Vaya manera de despertar.  
  
.**Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley..  
**  
James: Maldito fenómeno hiperdesarrollado, no toques a mi Harry! .  
  
**No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».  
**  
Remus: Ahí termina el capítulo, Pete?  
  
Pete: Ajá ese es el fin.  
  
James: Seguro que no lo quieres meter en el congelador, Canuto?  
  
Sirius: ...Por muy tentador que suene, no, pero podemos hacer una pausa para apachos y mimos que me consuelen?


	2. Malditos, chocolate y lengua pársel

Los merodeadores no estaban planeando una travesura.  
  
Eso era un suceso extremadamente anormal en la sala común de Gryffindor y los estudiantes ya estaban nerviosos debido a la paz y tranquilidad que reinaba en el dormitorio de los chicos de quinto año. Inclusive los de primero ya brincaban ante el menor ruido y siempre miraban con un espejo de mano antes de doblar una esquina, en espera de una broma pesada. Sin embargo, en el dormitorio de los merodeadores, las bromas era lo último de lo que se hablaba  
  
"te lo advierto, James. Si te mueres y me abandonas por culpa de una cucaracha con una varita y ansias de conquistar el mundo, subiré al cielo y patearé tu trasero con tal fuerza y que te enviaré de regreso a la tierra!"  
  
"Sirius. No estoy muerto, ni lo estaré en un futuro inmediato. Pregúntale a Remus, él puede explicártelo de manera científica y eso te hará sentir mucho, mucho mejor,"dijo James, acurrucándose con Remus y Sirius con un suspiro. Como ya era costumbre cuando estaban todos en la intimidad de su dormitorio, se hallaban en la cama de Remus como un montón de cachorritos mientras Peter regresaba de la cocina trayendo un refrigerio compuesto principalmente por todo el chocolate que pudiera cargar  
  
Antes de que Remus pudiera dar una explicación rebuscadamente satisfactoria y que incluyera la física quántica y otras cosas que ninguno entendía, pero siempre los reconfortaba por alguna extraña razón, Peter entró en el dormitorio con mas chocolate del que uno puede cargar sin magia.  
  
Era de todos sabido que Lunático tenía una fuerte adicción al chocolate, así que en cuanto los otros tres tomaron todo el chocolate que pudieron, se alejaron permitiéndole a su amigo atacar a su presa, más de la mitad del chocolate .  
  
"Eres un cerdo depravado cuando se trata de chocolate, verdad , Remus?"  
  
"Cerdo depravado? Acaso le hablan a Canuto para que venga a cenar?"  
  
"Sabes? No he ejercitado mis garras en semanas."  
  
"Uuuuy! El grande y siniestro intento de Grim quiere atacarme! Jamie sálvame! Que he hecho para merecerlo?"  
  
"Pete, Serías tan amable de continuar la lectura antes de que los novios se sigan peleando y salgan de control?"  
  
"Estas muerto, Potter." Grr.  
  
**Capítulo dos: El vidrio que se desvaneci  
  
Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto** James: ¿Por qué no me sorprende?.

**El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores**

Sirius: Pelota rosada?

**pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño, y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño **

Peter: Eso no es lindo. Podríamos demandarlos por negligencia.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día..**

Remus: No es la mejor forma de despertar.  
  
**—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora! Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta. —¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón. El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba**

. Remus: Aaaaay, Canuto! Recuerda tu moto!

Sirius: Sigo sin entender porque no me dejaron criarlo yo.

**Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. Su tía volvió a la puerta. —¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber. —Casi —respondió Harry**

James: Ah, es astuto, que bien, me siento orgulloso.

Sirius: Definitivamente no lo heredó de su padre.

James: Ja ja, que simpático.  
  
**—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el Tocino. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy. Harry gimió. —¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta. —Nada, nada... El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?** "

Sirius: Muy fácil, a cualquiera le pasa, verdad , Remus?

Remus: Ya te dije mil veces que lo siento, hasta te compré bombas fétidas!

**Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía. **

James: PERDON? Escuché bien? La alacena bajo la escalera? Mi hijo duerme en una alacena? un Potter?! ESO ES INDIGNO! INACEPTABLE!! Remus! Ve y libera a mi hijo!

Remus: Aun no sucede, James. Ni siquiera sé donde estoy, podría estar muerto también.

Sirius: No , no podrías, ni siquiera lo pienses!  
  
**Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. James: Mocoso mimado. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. **

Sirius: No les suena conocido?

**El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry, pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. **

James: Pequeño demonio. Intentando golpear a mi hijo.

**Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

Remus: No. Son sólo sus genes.

James: Vaya, gracias Lunático.

Remus: De nada.

**Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. **

James: Pequeño _gran _demonio. Infeliz.

**Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante**

Peter: Bueno, es oficial, es hijo de Lily.

**Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz**

James: MALDITO DEMONIO!

**La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho. —En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas. **

Sirius: No murieron en un accidente, mentirosa  
  
**«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley. . **

Remus: Y quien quiere una vida tranquila? Que aburrido.  
  
**Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino. —¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal. Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados. **

James: Es exactamente lo que le digo a mis padres, pero no me creen.  
  
**Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon.. **

Peter: No creo que eso es algo de que enorgullecerse.

**Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda. Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca**

. Sirius: Me agrada tu hijo, Cornamenta. Me recuerda a mi mismo, Oh, que orgullo.  
  
**Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció. —Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.  
**  
Remus: treinta y seis regalos y se queja? Quien demonios recibe treinta y seis regalos de cumpleaños!?  
  
**—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá. —Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo. Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el tocino lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.  
**  
James: Pobrecito Harry. ¿Cuántos años cumple el monstruo? 11?

**Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente: —Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está bien? **

Sirius: Mocoso mimado.  
  
**Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él**

Remus: Seguro lo es.

**Por último, dijo lentamente. —Entonces tendré treinta y.. treinta y.. —Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia. —Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien. Tío Vernon rió entre dientes. —El pequeño diablillo quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo. **

Peter: Definitivamente necesitan terapia familiar.  
  
**En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a contestar, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la cámara de video, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para la computadora y una vídeocasetera. **

Sirius: Caramba.

Remus: Cielos.

James: Que envidia.

Peter: Si lo visito me los presta?

**Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada ala vez. —Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry. La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto**

Remus: Por que esa tal Figg tendría que cuidar a nuestro Harry? .

**Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. **

James: Bastardos! Están muertos!

**Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido. Sirius: Lo divertido es perseguir gatos, no contemplarlos, Harry debería intentarlo. —¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo. Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

Peter: Esos nombres...dan miedo

**. —Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon. —No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico **

James: Como si les importara.  
  
**Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano. **

James: Nadie trata así a un Potter! Ignominia, escándalo!

**—¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne? —Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia**.

Peter: Dónde está Mallorca?

Remus: Según mi atlas, es una isla cerca de España.  
  
**—Pueden dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley  
  
Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón  
**  
Sirius: Eso no es agradable, lo se, lo he hecho.  
  
**—¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó. —No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, **

James: Deberías, y después mudarte con Lunático y Canuto.

**pero no le escucharon. —Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche... **

Peter: Abuso de un menor!!  
  
**—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo... Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera. **

Remus: Mocoso mimado!  
  
**—Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo**

Sirius: Eso es demasiado  
  
**—¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

James: Maldito Slytherin!  
  
**Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta. ¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato. **

Peter: Definitivamente me recuerda a alguien.  
  
**Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida.. James: Donde diablos están ustedes?!! A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry. —Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad. —No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad... **

Remus: Deberías, lo merecen.  
  
**En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».**

Sirius: Je je, Se imaginan a James con ese corte?!  
  
**Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara**.

. Remus: No es fascinante como crece el cabello?

**Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas)**

Sirius: Por Dios! Es un crimen contra las leyes del buen gusto, me quedaré ciego!

**Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

Peter: En serio que son estúpidos  
  
**Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea**

James: Mi hijo puede APARECERSE?!

Sirius: Tu hijo es fenomenal, Cornamenta! Debemos bautizarlo! Um...que difícil, aun no sabemos en que se convierte!

**Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto. Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a coles **

Remus: Guácala! Coles  
  
**Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.. **

James: Mi pobrecito bebé Harry!

Sirius: James! Debes sonar como macho! No como mari....posita!  
  
**—... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba. —Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando" **

Sirius: Oh, mi moto voladora, como te amo, no puedo esperar a tenerte, no me canso de pensar en ti.  
  
**Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.:**

Remus: Eso es para dar miedo.

Peter: No podría estar mas de acuerdo.

**—¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!  
**  
**Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente. —Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño. Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas. **

Sirius:Los dibujos animados son la mejor fuente de inspiración para las ideas peligrosas, Tom y Jerry por ejemplo... Ah, que lástima que no hay ratoneras del tamaño de Snape.  
  
**Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato **

James: Malditos!!  
  
**. Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio..**

Sirius: Tu hijo es fabuloso, Jamie!  
  
**Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. **

Remus: Chico listo. Seguro lo heredó de Lily.

James: Si claro, muy ingenioso de tu parte.  
  
**Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero. **

James: Malditos!  
  
**Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar. Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida..  
**  
Sirius: Vaya! Eso es ...anticlimatico.  
  
**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel. —Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre. Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movi**.

Peter: Mocoso mimado.  
  
**—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley. Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando. —Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies. Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa. **

James: Mald-

Peter: Ya sabemos, James.  
  
**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. Guiñó un ojo. **

Remus: Eso es físicamente imposible! Las serpientes no tienen párpados!

Sirius: Y a quien le importa? Es un libro. Todo es posible  
  
**Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo. La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente: —Me pasa esto constantemente.." **

James: Un momento...  
  
**—Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto. La serpiente asintió vigorosamente. **

James: Mi hijo...?  
  
**"—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad. «Boa Constrictor, Brasil.» —¿Era bonito aquello? La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico». —Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil? **

James: habla Pa-Pa-Parsl-?  
  
**Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar. —¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO! Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo. **

Sirius: Dudo que sea rápido.  
  
**Quitate de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogidoo por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento James: Maldito Idiota! Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror. Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido**

Sirius: Bien hecho, Harry!  
  
**La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas. Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía: —Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo. **

James: Pa-Pa-Parsel-Habla Parsel?

Remus: Creo que James está en shock...

Sirius: No hay problema, tengo el remedio...OH POR DIOS, JAMES! LILY ESTÁ DESNUDA!!

James: Que? !?! Dónde?!?!  
  
**El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado. —Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio? El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies**

Sirius:Y por qué no?! Debió comérselos a todos.

Remus: Eso es cruel, Sirius. No lo vuelvas a decir, pobre serpiente.

**pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir: —Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad , Harry? **

Peter: Esto no acabará bien.  
  
**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar. —Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy. **

James: MALDITOS INFELICES BASTARDOS!  
  
**Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

James: Grr.  
  
**Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente**

Sirius: Accidente mi trasero.

**Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa. Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia **

Remus: Dónde estoy?!?

Sirius: O yo?  
  
**. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar**

Peter: Eso está mal, que falta de educación.

**Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse**.

Remus: Aparición, Harry.  
  
**En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.  
**  
James: Maldito infeliz, idiota. Sólo espera y verás.

Remus: Sigo sin entender dónde estamos Canuto y yo. No es posible que yo permita que esto suceda.

Sirius: Lo mismo digo yo!

Peter: Y yo digo que es hora de comer, ya casi es mediodía.

Sirius: Ah, Comida, fabulosa, deliciosa comida.

James: Exacto, y recuerda que unos días habrá un festín! Una fiesta de inusitadas proporciones!

Remus: Que bueno que mañana empiezan las vacaciones, La gente debe preguntarse porque aun no nos hemos vengado de Snape.

Sirius: El idiota de los pelos grasientos? Oh, no desesperen queridos Gryffindors. Tengo un plan brillante.

James: Ten miedo.

Remus: Ten mucho, mucho miedo.


	3. Britney Spears y mas malditos

NOTA IMPORTANTE: Para entender la parte de Britney Spears y la de Queen y cosas en capítulos subsecuentes, deberán asumir como Mackenzie, que bajo la cama de Remus hay un agujero del tiempo, algo así como un portal del que periódicamente aparecen cosas que pueden venir de siglos atrás o del futuro, ellos lo encuentran muy divertido.

Gracias a quienes lo siguen e incluso le escriben a Mackenzie para que la vuelva a poner en inglés. y hablando de ella, permitanme ponerle un mensaje aqu

_Darling Mackenzie: I'm truly sorry If I'm such a Lea most of the time, specially with the latest events, is just that I'm falling appart as I was when we met, and I know I can be spooky, or even worse, I just...want things back the way it used to be. here's chapter three. Enjoy it.(even when you don't understand it lol)_

Los merodeadores estaban comiendo.  
  
Corrección. Mil disculpas.  
  
Los merodeadores estaban planeando una travesura y comiendo.  
  
Si. Así está mejor.  
  
Como los merodeadores aun no se habían vengado de la humillante y con tan hórridos resultados situación en la los oh inútiles Slytherins los habían puesto, muchos Gryffindors estaban disimuladamente escuchando la conversación que se sostenía frente a unos sandwiches de jamón y jugo de calabaza. Los de primer año eran quienes ponían particular atención, y subrepticiamente guardan los diminutos espejos de mano que usaban como medida preventiva.  
  
"-La idea es que Snape sea tan públicamente humillado como sea posible, ¿Alguna sugerencia?"  
  
"Creí que tu ya tenías un plan, No dijiste eso, Sirius?" Peter se mostraba demasiado escéptico para su conveniencia, o así lo creyó Sirius.  
  
"Si bueno, ... Revisé la logística del plan y resultaba físicamente imposible, ni siquiera con magia, así que lo desech" dijo Sirius, con un suspiro. "Además, estoy seguro que podemos hacer algo mucho mejor."  
  
"Hmmm. Tal vez si...no, no tenemos la plastiina...O podríamos...no, no hay forma de justificar una catapulta...Me rindo, no se me ocurre algo digno de vengar la hazaña de Snape," James pensó en voz alta. Tendía a hacer eso con demasiada frecuencia, y casi siempre que lo hacía espantaba a los ingenuos de primer año con sus ondas cerebrales, temían que fuera contagioso.  
  
"Estás asustando a los de primero de nuevo , James. ("Lo siento , Remus. Aunque no es mi culpa que estén escuchando!") Podríamos atarlo a uno de los postes de Quidditch dejándolo sólo en calzoncillos, aunque eso probablemente me asustaría a mi mas que a el..."  
  
"Nah, eso ya lo hicimos hace dos años. Debemos meterlo en tantos problemas como nos metió el a nosotros. Hmm...¿que posibilidades hay de conseguir una cámara muggle y conseguir fotos de el y Lucius Malfoy en posiciones comprometedoras, para pegarlas en los tableros de anuncios...?"

...  
  
"Sus caras no tuvieron precio!! No puedo creer que cayeran! Oh cielos, quiero una copia de esa foto!, quiero ver sus caras una y otra vez, me hará reir por décadas!"  
  
"Oh por Dios Eso permanecerá en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida, necesito que me echen aire. ahh...gracias, Canuto. ("No hay problema , queridísimo Lunático") Acaban de restaurar mi fe en nuestras capacidades para hacer bromas, fue muy, muy divertido."  
  
"Tranquilícense, camaradas. Hemos comido, bebido, nos hemos divertido, creo que es hora de descubrir que hace nuestro Harry, están de acuerdo, colegas?"  
  
"Oh, por supuesto, señor Cornamenta El señor Lunático concuerda cabalmente y ruega al señor Colagusano que continué la lectura inmediatamente."  
  
"El señor Canuto quisiera hacer constar que el señor Lunático está en lo cierto y merece un abrazo por una respuesta tan oportuna." Lo abraza fuertemente.  
  
"El señor Colagusano, considera un maravilloso proceder y comienza a Leer en este instante."  
  
**Capítulo tres:Las cartas de nadie  
  
La fuga de la boa constrictor le acarreó a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida. Cuando le dieron permiso para salir de su alacena ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano y Dudley había roto su nueva filmadora, conseguido que su avión con control remoto se estrellara y, en la primera salida que hizo con su bicicleta de carreras, había atropellado a la anciana señora Figg cuando cruzaba Privet Drive con sus muletas.  
**  
James: Demonios. Ese niño requiere terapia, Maldito  
  
**Harry se alegraba de que el colegio hubiera terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día Remus: Que? Acaso no tienen casas donde ir?  
  
Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe Sirius: Si, claro, tiene lógica, no creen? . Los demás se sentían muy felices de practicar el deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry**

James: Malditos.  
  
**Por esa razón, Harry pasaba tanto tiempo como le resultara posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por ahí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, cuando podría existir un pequeño rayo de esperanza:**

Remus: Ah, Hogwarts, Hogwarts. Que horrible sería la vida sin tí.

**en septiembre estudiaría secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría a la misma clase que su primo. . Dudley tenía una plaza en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smelting. Piers Polkiss también iría allí. Harry en cambio, iría a la escuela secundaria Stonewall, de la zona **

James: No, no lo harás jovencito. Ve derechito a esa escuela y diles que no, Irás a Hogwarts y punto final.

**Dudley encontraba eso muy divertido. —Allí, en Stonewall, meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro el primer día —dijo a Harry—. ¿Quieres venir arriba y ensayar?  
**  
James: Maldito

Remus: Jamie, Basta, ya lo sabemos, y es aburrido.  
  
**—No, gracias —respondió Harry—. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza y pueden marearse. — "**

Sirius: Adoro a tu hijo, Jamie. Ya te lo había dicho?

**Luego salió corriendo antes de que Dudley pudiera entender lo que le había dicho**.

Remus: Chico listo.  
  
**Un día del mes de julio, tía Petunia llevó a Dudley a Londres para comprarle su uniforme de Smelting, dejando a Harry en casa de la señora Figg. Aquello no resultó tan terrible como de costumbre. La señora Figg se había fracturado la pierna al tropezar con un gato y ya no parecía tan encariñada con ellos como antes. Dejó que Harry viera la televisión y le dio un pedazo de pastel de chocolate que, por el sabor, parecía que había estado guardado desde hacía años. **

Peter: Guacala Que asco!  
  
**Aquella tarde, Dudley desfiló por el salón, ante la familia, con su uniforme nuevo. Los muchachos de Smelting llevaban frac rojo oscuro, pantalones de color naranja y sombrero de paja, rígido y plano.. **

Sirius: Ay! Mis ojos, mis pobres ojitos!! Mis frágiles tiernos y delicados pobres ojitos! Ya nunca verán el rojo como antes!

Remus: Eres demasiado dramático, Canuto, ni siquiera sabes lo que es un frac.

**También llevaban bastones con nudos, que utilizaban para pelearse cuando los profesores no los veían. Debían de pensar que aquél era un buen entrenamiento para la vida futura.  
**  
James: Bueno, es no es lo que yo diría ser un buen ejemplo.  
  
**Mientras miraba a Dudley con sus nuevos pantalones, tío Vernon dijo con voz ronca que aquél era el momento de mayor orgullo de su vida. Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas y dijo que no podía creer que aquél fuera su pequeño Dudley, tan apuesto y crecido **

James: Apuesto? Si claro

Sirius: Pequeño Dudley y crecido en la misma frase es ilógico, babosa,.  
  
**Harry no se atrevía a hablar. Creyó que se le iban a romper las costillas del esfuerzo que hacía por no reírse**.

Remus: Ese es nuestro chico, siempre buscando el lado amable de cualquier situación.  
  
**A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry fue a tomar el desayuno, un olor horrible inundaba toda la cocina. Parecía proceder de un gran cubo de metal que estaba en el fregadero. Se acercó a mirar. El cubo estaba lleno de lo que parecían trapos sucios flotando en agua gris **

Sirius: Asqueroso!  
  
**—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó a tía Petunia. La mujer frunció los labios, como hacía siempre que Harry se atrevía a preguntar algo. —Tu nuevo uniforme del colegio —dijo.**

James: Es una broma, verdad?  
  
**Harry volvió a mirar en el recipiente. —Oh —comentó—. No sabía que tenía que estar mojado. —No seas estúpido —dijo con ira tía Petunia—. Estoy tiñendo de gris algunas cosas viejas de Dudley. Cuando termine, quedará igual que los de los demás. **

James: Desde luego.  
  
**Harry tenía serias dudas de que fuera así, pero pensó que era mejor no discutir. Se sentó a la mesa y trató de no imaginarse el aspecto que tendría en su primer día de la escuela secundaria Stonewall. Seguramente parecería que llevaba puestos pedazos de piel de un elefante viejo**..

James: Mi pobre hijo.  
  
**Dudley y tío Vernon entraron, los dos frunciendo la nariz a causa del olor del nuevo uniforme de Harry. Tío Vernon abrió, como siempre, su periódico y Dudley golpeó la mesa con su bastón del colegio, que llevaba a todas partes. Todos oyeron el ruido en el buzón y las cartas que caían sobre el felpudo**

**. —Trae la correspondencia, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico. **

**—Que vaya Harry **

**—Trae las cartas, Harry. **

**—Que lo haga Dudley**.  
  
Sirius: Linda respuesta, muy original.  
  
**Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley."  
**  
James: Malditos!!!  
  
**Harry esquivó el golpe y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight; **

Peter: La qué de quien?

Remus: Según mi atlas... es una isla al sur de Gran Bretaña. Tiene un gran pasado histórico.

**un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry. Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica **

Sirius: ¿Saben que? Eso sonó raro.  
  
**Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes. Ni siquiera era socio de la biblioteca, así que nunca había recibido notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta dirigida a él de una manera tan clara que no había equivocación posible.  
  
Señor H. Potter  
Alacena Debajo de la Escalera  
Privet Drive, 4  
Little Whinging  
Surrey  
**  
James: Malditos! Infelices! UN Potter en una alacena! EL COLMO!

**El sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, y la dirección estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda. No tenía sello. Con las manos temblorosas, Harry le dio la vuelta al sobre y vio un sello de lacre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.**

Sirius: Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts enséñanos algo por favor!  
  
**—¡Date prisa, chico! —exclamó tío Vernon desde la cocina—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, comprobando si hay cartas-bomba? —Se rió de su propio chiste**

Remus: Yo creo que necesita tomar el curso básico de chistes patentado de Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta.

Sirius: De que demonios hablas?! Nosotros no aceptaríamos a nadie que no tenga previo sentido del humor, hay límites!  
  
**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillo.**

Peter: Y por qué no la abrió en el pasillo?!  
  
**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal. —Marge está enferma —informó a tía Petunia—. Al parecer comió algo en mal estado**

Remus: Guacala! Que asco! ¿Como lo pone por escrito?  
  
**—¡Papá! —dijo de pronto Dudley—. ¡Papá, Harry ha recibido algo! Harry estaba a punto de desdoblar su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó de la mano "**

James: MALDITO!  
  
**—¡Es mía! —dijo Harry; tratando de recuperarla. —¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? —dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo ahí. En segundos adquirió el blanco grisáceo de un plato de avena cocida reseca **

Sirius: Creen que si un maestro nos ve haciendo ese truquito del camaleón nos deje salir de clase? Deberíamos hacer algo así, seríamos millonarios, se los juro, millonarios!  
  
**—¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! —bufó.**

Sirius: Eso funciona en otro contexto completamente distinto, pero es demasiado repulsivo para contemplar...ay, ya tengo la imagen en mi mente, maldición!

Remus: Tienes una mente muy cochambrosa, Canuto! Diablos, acabas de dañar mi ojo interior por el resto de mi vida, a la profesora de adivinación no le va a gustar, je je.  
  
**Dudley trató de coger la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía muy alta, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la cogió con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Durante un momento pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido**

. James: Se está muriendo? Genial!  
  
**"—¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon! **

Sirius: Con una mente cochambrosa como la mía, eso también puede interpretarse de una forma totalmente distinta .  
  
**Se miraron como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía estaban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le hicieran caso. Golpeó a su padre en la cabeza con el bastón de Smelting. **

Peter: Mocoso mimado!  
  
**—Quiero leer esa carta —dijo a gritos. —Yo soy quien quiere leerla —dijo Harry con rabia—. Es mía. —Fuera de aquí, los dos —graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre. Harry no se movió. **

Remus: buena jugada si me piden mi opinión!  
  
**—¡QUIERO MI CARTA! —gritó. —¡Déjame verla! —exigió Dudley —¡FUERA! —gritó tío Vernon y, cogiendo a Harry y a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al recibidor y cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha, furiosa pero callada, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con las gafas colgando de una oreja, se tiró al suelo para escuchar por la rendija que había entre la puerta y el suelo**.

James: MALD-

Peter: Ya sabemos, aburre, busca otro insulto.

James: Pues yo nunca...demonios.  
  
**—Vernon —decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa—, mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad? **

Sirius: Oh, _Ellos_ siempre vigilan. _Te observan mientras duermes. The observan cuando estás durmiendo. Te observan cuando te portas bien, cuando the portas mal, cuando estás teniendo sexo caliente y sudoroso _.Oh si, _ellos_ lo saben _todo.  
_  
**"—Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado. —Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos... Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina. —No —dijo finalmente—. No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada... **

Remus: Eso no servirá amiguitos. Ellos son como el conejito energizer.  
  
**"—Pero...**

Sirius: Pero yo creí que la vieja tía se había ahogado en las profundidades del océano.

James: Bueno, cariño, yo fui hasta allá y la traje de vuelta para tí.

Sirius: Awww, no debiste! Oops, I did it again to your heart. Got lost- (NdT no lo traduje para que ubiquen la referencia a Britney Spears)

Remus: Cállate, Cállate, **_Cállate.  
  
_—¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería? Aquella noche, cuando regresó del trabajo, tío Vernon hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: visitó a Harry en su alacena. —¿Dónde está mi carta? —dijo Harry, en el momento en que tío Vernon pasaba con dificultad por la puerta—. ¿Quién me escribió? **

Peter: Bueno, el niño tiene sus prioridades en orden, lo admito.  
  
**"—Nadie. Estaba dirigida a ti por error —dijo tío Vernon con tono cortante—. La quemé. **

James: M-

Peter: Dilo y te mueres.  
  
**—No era un error —dijo Harry enfadado—. Estaba mi alacena en el sobre. —¡SILENCIO! —gritó el tío Vernon, y unas arañas cayeron del techo. Respiró profundamente y luego sonrió, esforzándose tanto por hacerlo que parecía sentir dolor**

Remus: Espero que así sea. Lo diré por ti, James. Malditos.  
  
**—Ah, sí, Harry, en lo que se refiere a la alacena... Tu tía y yo estuvimos pensando... Realmente ya eres muy mayor para esto... Pensamos que estaría bien que te mudes al segundo dormitorio de Dudley —¿Por qué? —dijo Harry**

Sirius: Porque sí, querido niño, porque si.  
  
**"La casa de los Dursley tenía cuatro dormitorios: uno para tío Vernon y tía Petunia, otro para las visitas (habitualmente Marge, la hermana de Vernon), en el tercero dormía Dudley y en el último guardaba todos los juguetes y cosas que no cabían en aquél. En un solo viaje Harry trasladó todo lo que le pertenecía, desde la alacena a su nuevo dormitorio. **

Peter:No pienses que no lo haré James, No soy tan inocente.(NdT de nuevo Britney "_I'm not that innocent_)

Remus: Les juro que si los tres insisten en hacer referencias subliminales de esa... piruja muggle, me llevaré todos y cada uno de los discos de Queen, que saqué del portal del tiempo que hay bajo mi cama!

Sirius: No lo harías!

Remus: ¿Quieres ver?.  
  
**. Se sentó en la cama y miró alrededor. Allí casi todo estaba roto. La filmadora estaba sobre un carro de combate que una vez Dudley hizo andar sobre el perro del vecino**

Sirius: Oh Por Dios! Eso...Eso rebasa y por mucho los límites de todo lo que había hecho antes! Están MUERTOS! ¡MUERTOS , lo juro, crueldad para los animales!  
  
, **y en un rincón estaba el primer televisor de Dudley, al que dio una patada cuando dejaron de emitir su programa favorito. También había una gran jaula que alguna vez tuvo dentro un loro, pero Dudley lo cambió en el colegio por un rifle de aire comprimido, que en aquel momento estaba en un estante con la punta torcida, porque Dudley se había sentado encima. El resto de las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Era lo único que parecía que nunca había sido tocado**

James: Mocoso mimado.

Remus: No me sorprende que los libros estén intactos. Imaginen lo que harían los Dursley si el pequeño tesorito Dudley empieza a leer y después a pensar!

Sirius: Oh! Sútil pero certero! rudo, Remy, rudo! Me gusta.  
  
**Desde abajo llegaba el sonido de los gritos de Dudley a su madre. —No quiero que esté allí... Necesito esa habitación... Échalo... **

Sirius: Mocoso mimado.  
  
**Harry suspiró y se estiró en la cama. El día anterior habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en aquella habitación. Pero en aquel momento prefería volver a su alacena con la carta a estar allí sin ella. A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno, todos estaban muy callados. Dudley se hallaba en estado de conmoción. Había gritado, había pegado a su padre con el bastón de Smelting, se había puesto malo a propósito, le había dado una patada a su madre, arrojado la tortuga por el techo del invernadero, y seguía sin conseguir que le devolvieran su habitación **

Peter: Si yo intentara hacer la mitad de esas cosas, estaría castigado por lo menos un mes.

**Harry estaba pensando en el día anterior, y con amargura pensó que ojalá hubiera abierto la carta en el vestíbulo. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia se miraban misteriosamente. Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, que parecía hacer esfuerzos por ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó. —¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, El Dormitorio Más Pequeño, Privet Drive, 4... Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiente y corrió hacia el vestíbulo, con Harry siguiéndolo. Allí tuvo que forcejear con su hijo para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry le tiraba del cuello**

Sirius: Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry!

**Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano, jadeando para recuperar la respiración. —Vete a tu alacena, quiero decir a tu dormitorio —dijo a Harry sin dejar de jadear—. Y Dudley.. Vete... Vete de aquí. **

James: Grr. ¿Saben que? No se gruñir bien, Sirius, me harías el honor?

Sirius: Con gusto. RWOWR.

James: Muchas gracias.  
  
**Harry paseó en círculos por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había ido de su alacena y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaría que lo intentarían de nuevo? Pues la próxima vez se aseguraría de que no fallaran. Tenía un plan**.

Sirius: Awww! Su primer plan! Me estoy emocionando mucho! Sniff.  
  
**El reloj despertador arreglado sonó a las seis de la mañana siguiente. Harry lo apagó rápidamente y se vistió en silencio: no debía despertar a los Dursley. Se deslizó por la escalera sin encender ninguna luz. Esperaría al cartero en la esquina de Privet Drive y recogería las cartas para el número 4 antes de que su tío pudiera encontrarlas. El corazón le latía aceleradamente mientras atravesaba el recibidor oscuro hacia la puerta. —¡AAAUUUGGG! **

Remus: Ay!, Pete! Tenías que leer eso tan fuerte?!  
  
**Harry saltó en el aire. Había tropezado con algo grande y fofo que estaba en el felpudo... ¡Algo vivo! **

Sirius: Cruela de Ville?

Remus: El pequeño Dudley?

James: Canuto?  
  
**..Las luces se encendieron y, horrorizado, Harry se dio cuenta de que aquella cosa fofa y grande era la cara de su tío **

Sirius: je je!  
  
**. Tío Vernon estaba acostado en la puerta, en un saco de dormir, evidentemente para asegurarse de que Harry no hiciera exactamente lo que intentaba hacer. Gritó a Harry durante media hora y luego le dijo que preparara una taza de té. Harry se marchó arrastrando los pies y, cuando regresó de la cocina, el correo había llegado directamente al regazo de tío Vernon. Harry pudo ver tres cartas escritas en tinta verde. —Quiero... —comenzó, pero tío Vernon estaba rompiendo las cartas en pedacitos ante sus ojos**

. James: MAL- Oh. Lo siento... Bastardo!

Peter: Mucho mejor.  
  
**Aquel día, tío Vernon no fue a trabajar. Se quedó en casa y tapió el buzón  
**  
Sirius: Hay tanto de que burlarse en eso, que mejor no.  
  
**—¿Te das cuenta? —aexplicó a tía Petunia, con la boca llena de clavos—. Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo. —No estoy segura de que esto resulte, Vernon. —Oh, la mente de esa gente funciona de manera extraña, Petunia, ellos no son como tú y yo —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de dar golpes a un clavo con el pedazo de pastel de fruta que tía Petunia le acababa de llevar**.  
  
Remus: No, porque todo parece indicar que ustedes se escaparon de la casa de la risa de algún lado. ¿ pastel de fruta? ¿Cómo se les ocurre?.  
  
**El viernes, no menos de doce cartas llegaron para Harry. Como no las podían echar en el buzón, las habían pasado por debajo de la puerta, por entre las rendijas, y unas pocas por la ventanita del cuarto de baño de abajo. Tío Vernon se quedó en casa otra vez. Después de quemar todas las cartas, salió con el martillo y los clavos para asegurar la puerta de atrás y la de delante, para que nadie pudiera salir **

James: No podia usar el martillo primero? No tenia que comer pastel de fruta? Que le pasa?

**Mientras trabajaba, tarareaba De puntillas entre los tulipanes y se sobresaltaba con cualquier ruido**.

Peter: ¡Que paranoia!  
  
**El sábado, las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse. Veinticuatro cartas para Harry entraron en la casa, escondidas entre dos docenas de huevos, que un muy desconcertado lechero entregó a tía Petunia, a través de la ventana de la sala **

Sirius: Eso es una travesura esperando ser realizada. Imagínense: Huevos que mágicamente persiguen a Snape por toda la escuela, se rompen en su cabeza y salen pergaminos que dicen...esperen a oírlo....esperen a oírlo "_El larguirucho Quejicus apesta_ ¿que dicen?

Remus: No hay palabras para expresar cuanto me perturbas

.James: Si, básicamente eso.

Peter: sip.

**Mientras tío Vernon llamaba a la oficina de correos y a la lechería, tratando de encontrar a alguien para quejarse, tía Petunia trituraba las cartas en la picadora. —¿Se puede saber quién tiene tanto interés en comunicarse contigo? —preguntaba Dudley a Harry, con asombro. La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz. —No hay correo los domingos —les recordó alegremente, mientras ponía mermelada en su periódico—. Hoy no llegarán las malditas cartas..**

. James: Lo primero que debes aprender, Daniel-San es a pensar antes de hablar.  
  
**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y le golpeó con fuerza en la nuca. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó en el aire, tratando de atrapar una. —¡Fuera! ¡FUERA! Tío Vernon cogió a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó al recibidor. Cuando tía Petunia y Dudley salieron corriendo, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, tío Vernon cerró la puerta con fuerza. Podían oír el ruido de las cartas, que seguían cayendo en la habitación, golpeando contra las paredes y el suelo.  
**  
Sirius: Las cartas golpean?  
  
**—Ya está —dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose, al mismo tiempo, parte del bigote—. Quiero que estéis aquí dentro de cinco minutos, listos para irnos. Nos vamos. Coged alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir! Parecía tan peligroso, con la mitad de su bigote arrancado que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo " **

James: Peligroso con medio bigote? Imposible!

**Diez minutos después se habían abierto camino a través de las puertas tapiadas y estaban en el coche, avanzando velozmente hacia la autopista. Dudley lloriqueaba en el asiento trasero, pues su padre le había pegado en la cabeza cuando lo pilló tratando de guardar el televisor, el vídeo y el ordenador en la bolsa. **

Remus: Gracias al cielo, ya era hora, se lo había ganado hace mucho.  
  
**Condujeron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle adónde iban. De vez en cuando, tío Vernon daba la vuelta y conducía un rato en sentido contrario. —Quitárnoslos de encima... perderlos de vista... —murmuraba cada vez que lo hacía. **

Sirius: Pueden decir loco? Yo sí loco fenómeno Dursley.  
  
**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche Dudley aullaba. Nunca había pasado un día tan malo en su vida. Tenía hambre, se había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su juego de ordenador**

James: Pobre, pobrecito bebé! ¿qué están pensando?!  
  
**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad. Dudley y Harry compartieron una habitación con camas gemelas y sábanas húmedas y gastadas. Dudley roncaba, pero Harry permaneció despierto, sentado en el borde de la ventana, contemplando las luces de los coches que pasaban y deseando saber **

Sirius: Dónde esta la comida?!  
  
**Al día siguiente, comieron para el desayuno hojuelas de maíz, tostadas y tomates de lata. Estaban a punto de terminar, cuando la dueña del hotel se acercó a la mesa..**

Remus: Permitanme hacer una pausa para decir: Guacala, es realmente asqueroso.  
  
**—Perdonen, ¿alguno de ustedes es el señor H. Potter? Tengo como cien de éstas en el mostrador de entrada. Extendió una carta para que pudieran leer la dirección en tinta verde:  
  
Señor H. Potter  
Habitación 17  
Hotel Railview  
  
Cokeworth  
  
Harry fue a coger la carta, pero tío Vernon le pegó en la mano. La mujer los miró asombrada**. .

James: Y debería verlos solos, Abusa del menor.  
  
**—Yo las recogeré —dijo tío Vernon, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola.  
  
—¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? —sugirió tía Petunia tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente, nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al centro del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, negó con la cabeza, volvió al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, en mitad de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un aparcamiento de coches.**

Remus: Wow. Y yo que creí que Sirius era necio

Sirius: Eres realmente ocurrente, Remy.  
  
**—Papá se ha vuelto loco, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia aquella tarde. Tío Vernon había aparcado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido..**

James: Deberíamos denunciarlo con la policía. Un demente padre/tío/esposo puede considerarse abusador.  
  
**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba. —Es lunes —dijo a su madre—. Mi programa favorito es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar donde haya un televisor. Lunes. Eso hizo que Harry se acordara de algo. Si era lunes (y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera el día de la semana, por los programas de la televisión), entonces, al día siguiente, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry. .**

James: Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! Mi hijo crece tan rápido! Snif.

Remus: Oye, Pete? ¿puedes pasarle un pañuelo? Está moqueando.  
  
**Claro que sus cumpleaños nunca habían sido exactamente divertidos: el año anterior, por ejemplo, los Dursley le regalaron una percha y un par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon**. .

Sirius: Permitanme que sea yo quien lo diga: IMBECILES. Todos ellos

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todos los días. Tío Vernon regresó sonriente. Llevaba un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó qué había comprado. —¡He encontrado el lugar perfecto! —dijo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos fuera! Hacia mucho frío cuando bajaron del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo que parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y, encima de ella, se veía la más miserable choza que uno se pudiera imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión. —¡Han anunciado tormenta para esta noche! —anunció alegremente tío Vernon, aplaudiendo—. ¡Y este caballero aceptó gentilmente alquilarnos su bote! Un viejo desdentado se acercó a ellos, señalando un viejo bote que se balanceaba en el agua grisácea**

Peter: Este hombre tiene tantos problemas que ni siquiera sabes por cual empezar ¿Se mete al ojo del huracán y encima sonríe?

**"—Ya he conseguido algo de comida —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Así que todos a bordo! En el bote hacía un frío terrible. El mar congelado los salpicaba, la lluvia les golpeaba la cabeza y un viento gélido les azotaba el rostro. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron al peñasco, donde tío Vernon los condujo hasta la desvencijada casa. El interior era horrible: había un fuerte olor a algas, el viento se colaba por las rendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Sólo había dos habitaciones. La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro plátanos y un paquete de patatas fritas para cada uno**

Remus: Esas son raciones? Eso no le duraría a Canuto mas de una hora!  
  
**Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo salió humo. .**

Peter: Muggles. Figurate.  
  
**—Ahora podríamos utilizar una de esas cartas, ¿no? —dijo alegremente. Estaba de muy buen humor. Era evidente que creía que nadie se iba a atrever a buscarlos allí, con una tormenta a punto de estallar. En privado, Harry estaba de acuerdo, aunque el pensamiento no lo alegraba. **

James: Awww, despreocupate, hijo. Estoy seguro de que las lechuzas han volado en peores condiciones.  
  
**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el feroz viento golpeaba contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta, y Harry tuvo que contentarse con un trozo de suelo y taparse con la manta más delgada**..

James: M-Oh. Imbeciles! INFELICES!  
  
**La tormenta aumentó su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y daba vueltas, tratando de ponerse cómodo, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre. Los ronquidos de Dudley quedaron amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgando de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry de que tendría once años en diez minutos. Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, pensando si los Dursley se acordarían y preguntándose dónde estaría en aquel momento el escritor de cartas. **

Sirius: Posiblemente en camino?  
  
**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó que no fuera a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez hiciera más calor si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa de Privet Drive estaría tan llena de cartas, cuando regresaran, que podría robar una.. **

James: Ahh, ese es mi pequeño Cornamenta junior.  
  
**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el mar chocaría con tanta fuerza contra las rocas? Y (faltaban dos minutos) ¿qué era aquel ruido tan raro? ¿Las rocas se estaban desplomando en el mar? Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundos... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertara a Dudley, sólo para molestarlo... tres... dos... uno... BUM**

Remus: Jesus, Peter! ¿Serías tan amable de no hacer efectos de sonido? Mis pobrecitos oídos!  
  
**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente a la puerta. Alguien estaba fuera, llamando**

James: Si hace tanto escándalo, apuesto que se trata de nuestro unico guardabosque.

Sirius: Imaginen a Hagrid y su sombrilla rosa del mal encarando a la morsa que es el tal Dursley. 'Muere, muere maldito!' Toma esto! Y esto! Y esto también!

Remus: ...A veces me estremeces, Canuto, eres escalofriante, brillante, es cierto, pero definitivamente escalofriante...


	4. Mensos, Queen y sombrilla rosa

Los merodeadores estaban, por supuesto, planeando una travesura.  
  
Casi todos los Gryffindors se habían marchado para las vacaciones de Navidad, así que por suerte no tuvieron que presenciarlo esta vez. Apenas hacía una hora que los niños de primero y sus espejitos tomaron el tren para el anden nueve y tres cuartos, y el cuarteto de quinto año estaba en libertad de discutir asuntos importantes como ropa interior color rosa que haga ruido mientras se juega Quidditch o verrugas verdes que salen en lugares comprometedores a voluntad de quien las invoca. Estaban, sin embargo, analizando el uso de dichos hechizos contra cierta familia de muggles cuyo nombre no será mencionado para evitar problemas.  
  
"-Deberíamos darle orejas de burro permanentes o algo así. Tal vez tatuarle nuestro logotipo en la frente. O, ¿Que tal esta súper idea? Podemos forzarlo a escuchar gaitas sin descanso! Es suficiente para enloquecer a cualquiera!"  
  
"El hecho de que tu creas que las gaitas fueron puestas en este mundo con el único propósito de torturar y matar a todo aquel que se opone a ellas no quiere decir que los demás pensemos igual, Sirius. Ni siquiera sabemos si le gustan o no!" Remus se veía algo molesto por una extraña razón que no tenia nada que ver con Sirius en lo absoluto. Claro que no, ¿qué te hizo pensar eso, lector/a?  
  
"Demonios." El rostro de Sirius denotaba frustración parecía desear agregar una risa maligna y decir "te pillé!" en una voz macabra. "Quizá Hagrid si pueda hacerle algo al estúpido con su sombrilla rosada. Pagaría por ver esa batalla... ah la sombrilla rosada..."  
  
"Crees se quedará en su lugar feliz por mucho rato? Quisiera saber que pasa después de que Hagrid irrumpió en la choza" Dijo James mirando de reojo a Sirius  
  
"Podemos comenzar sin el. Seguro que en algún momento volverá a la normalidad..."  
  
**Capítulo cuatro: El guardián de las llaves  
  
BUM. Llamaron otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente. —¿Dónde está el cañón? —preguntó estúpidamente**..

Remus: Quieres decir que puede decir las cosas de forma no estúpida?

James: Eso fue muy soso, Lunático.

Remus: Si, ya se. No amanecí realmente creativo hoy

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos: ya sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que había llevado. —¿Quién está ahí? —gritó—. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado**!

James: Y loco! No es buena combinación HUYE Y PONTE A SALVO, HARRY!

Remus: James!! Cálmate!  
  
**Hubo una pausa. Luego... ¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO! La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y, con un golpe sordo, cayó al suelo. Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero podían verse sus ojos, que brillaban como escarabajos negros bajo aquella pelambrera..**

Remus: Escarabajos? Que clase de analogía es esa? Es horrible, una imagen grotesca, estoy decepcionado.  
  
**El gigante se abrió paso doblando la cabeza, que rozaba el techo. Se agachó, cogió la puerta y, sin esfuerzo, la volvió a poner en su lugar. El ruido de la tormenta se apagó un poco. Se volvió para mirarlos. —Podríamos preparar té. No ha sido un viaje fácil...**

Peter: Definitivamente suena como Hagrid, al menos eso es verídico, aunque lo de los escarabajos... (NdT: En inglés Hagrid es un atentado a la gramática)  
  
**Se desparramó en el sofá donde Dudley estaba petrificado de miedo. —Levántate, bola de grasa —dijo el desconocido. Dudley se escapó de allí y corrió a esconderse junto a su madre, que estaba agazapada detrás de tío Vernon. —¡Ah! ¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo el gigante.**

James: Por Dios. Sonó como ese locutor muggle "Y con ustedes....." demasiado alegre para mi gusto.  
  
**—La última vez que te vi eras sólo una criatura —dijo el gigante— . Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero tienes los ojos de tu madre. Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

Remus: Jamie y Lily son novios y se besan en la boca!

James: Creí que tu eras el maduro del grupo.

Remus: Si, bueno, alguien tiene que tomar el lugar de Canuto mientras sale de su "lugar feliz" ¿por qué no yo?  
  
**—¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida, señor! —dijo—. ¡Esto es allanamiento de morada! —Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley, grandísimo majadero —dijo el gigante. Se estiró, arrebató el rifle a tío Vernon, lo retorció como si fuera de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación..**

James: Y por eso, queridos amigos es que NADIE debe meterse con Hagrid.  
  
**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubieran aplastado a un ratón. **

Peter: CRUELDAD para los animales! Pobre ratoncito, ¿que daño había hecho? Sniff.  
  
**—De todos modos, Harry —dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley—, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Tengo algo aquí. Tal vez lo he aplastado un poco, pero tiene buen sabor. Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había un gran pastel de chocolate pegajoso, con «Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry» escrito en verde. Harry miró al gigante. Iba a darle las gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, dijo: —¿Quién es usted?**

James: Ningún hijo mio estará tan mal educado  
  
**El gigante rió entre dientes. —Es cierto, no me he presentado. Rubeus Hagrid, Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. Extendió una mano gigantesca y sacudió todo el brazo de Harry —¿Qué tal ese té, entonces? —dijo, frotándose las manos—. Pero no diría que no si tienen algo más fuerte.**

Remus: Hagrid Malo, no es buen ejemplo.  
  
**Sus ojos se clavaron en el hogar apagado, con las bolsas de patatas fritas arrugadas, y dejó escapar una risa despectiva. Se inclinó ante la chimenea. Los demás no podían ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando un momento después se dio la vuelta, había un fuego encendido, que inundó de luz toda la húmeda cabaña. Harry sintió que el calor lo cubría como si estuviera metido en un baño caliente. El gigante volvió a sentarse en el sofá, que se hundió bajo su peso, y comenzó a sacar toda clase de cosas de los bolsillos de su abrigo: una cazuela de cobre, un paquete de salchichas, un atizador, una tetera, varias tazas agrietadas y una botella de un liquido color ámbar, de la que tomó un trago antes de empezar a preparar el té. Muy pronto, la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo en tono cortante: —No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley. El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**  
  
Sirius: De que me perdí mientras soñaba con bromas y cabello verde?

Remus: Oh, no mucho en realidad. Hagrid está en la casa, amenazó a Dursley- fue divertido - y luego Hagrid empezó cocinar y prendió fuego a la chimenea. Con magia. Memorable evento fue ese, ya sabes , haciendo magia ilegal y diciéndole a Harry de Hogwarts, no hemos avanzado mucho.

James: Remus empezó con la cantaleta de "son novios" Daba miedo.

Sirius: Oy! ¿En serio? Que orgulloso me siento de tí, Lunático!  
  
**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría. —Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe. Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca había probado algo tan maravilloso, pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo: —Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted. El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano. —Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto. —Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry Hagrid parecía impresionado. —Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry "**

James: No tienes porque disculparte, hijo. Despreocúpate.  
  
**—¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres? —¿El qué? —preguntó Harry —¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo! Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

Sirius: SI! El momento que estaba esperando. Enséñales el significado de la palabra "Terror" a esos inútiles!  
  
**—¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA? Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio y sus notas no eran tan malas. —Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso. Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano. —Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres. —¿Qué mundo? Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar. —¡DURSLEY! —bramó. **

Remus: Ayyyyy! Pete!! Mis oidos!!  
  
**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como mimblewimble **

Peter: Eso sonó chistoso.

Sirius: Mimblewimble. Je je bastante.  
  
**Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry. —Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso. —¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio? —No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último. De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz —¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho**!

James: Oh, claro, y seguro un maldito gordo como tu se lo va a impedir?

Peter: Que te dije de la palabra con "m" , James? Necesitas una siesta?  
  
**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia. —¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años? —¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante. —¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado. Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror. —Voy a romperles la cabeza —dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago. Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento. —¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

Remus: Eres un extraterrestre. No, no. No digas nada, entiendo que esto es inverosímil, sólo relájate mientras llega la nave

—**Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.  
**  
James: Estoy de acuerdo!  
  
,**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Sirius: Jeje. Me gusIa esa. Sacó la carta y leyó:  
  
COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,  
Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,  
Jefe Supremo, Confederación  
Internacional de Magos).  
  
Querido señor Potter:  
Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el  
Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los  
libros necesarios.  
Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del  
31 de julio.  
  
Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall**

Remus: Saben? No lo había notado, pero tiene muy bonita letra

Sirius: Remy, quiero informarte que ese comentario no venía al caso y me perturba un poco.  
  
**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó: —¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

James: Todo eso, y lo primero que pregunta es por las lechuzas?

Peter: Entonces si es tu hijo. Recuerdo que cuando descubrimos lo de Remus lo primero que preguntaste era de que color era su pelambre

James: Esa era una pregunta oportuna!!  
  
**—Gorgonas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.  
  
Querido señor Dumbledore:  
Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas.  
El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien.  
  
Hagrid  
  
Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.  
**  
Sirius: desde luego. Aunque los teléfonos son mucho mas molestos y complicados.

Remus: Eso dices porque la primera vez que trataste de usar uno nunca entendiste como funciona el tono de marcar.

Sirius: Como eres menso, Remus.

Remus: ¿Menso? ¿Estuviste leyendo el libro de modismos latinoamericanos de nuevo?

Sirius: Depende, ¿si digo que si me lo quitas?

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente. —¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea. —Él no irá —dijo. Hagrid gruñó. —Me gustaría ver a un gran muggle como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo. —¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry —Un muggle —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no-mágica» como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes muggles que haya visto. —Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos**!"

James: Malditos Infelices Bastardos...mensos.

Remus: James, tu no por favor!  
  
**—¿Vosotros lo sabíais? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago? —¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos! ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas. Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad! Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

Sirius: Como debe de ser! ¿Pero por qué ella sí puede hacer magia y yo ni siquiera puedo pegarle a un gato con mi varita sin recibir una nota del ministerio?

Remus: Sirius, no te hagas el inocente. Hiciste mas que pegarle al gato con la varita, además seguro están hablando de las navidades.  
  
**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años que deseaba decir todo aquello. —Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal. ¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

James: Parece que no le caigo muy bien que digamos

Remus: Vaya , Jamie. ¿Cómo crees?  
  
**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó: —¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche! —¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a poder morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre! —Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio. La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso. —Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo. Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

Sirius: Pégales con tu sombrilla!!!  
  
**"—Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte... Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó. —Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben... —¿Quién? —Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice. —¿Por qué no? —Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil. Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era... Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz**

James: Pobre Hagrid. Es como Peter, no puede decir el nombre.  
  
**—¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry. —No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort. —Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible. Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien-tú-sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos. »Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he conocido nunca. ¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! "**

Sirius: Cómo como?

Remus: Premio anual? Jamie?

Peter: Presumido!

James: ...Shock...Necesito...Bomba fétida!

**Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien-tú-sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro. »Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde vosotros vivíais, el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

Peter: Oh por favor, hombre Canta!  
  
**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido como el de una corneta. —Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor gente del mundo que podrías encontrar... »Quien-tú-sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto... también trató de matarte a ti. Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando. Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...) y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero**

Peter: Los conocemos?

Remus: ...nah

James: Awww, Canuto! No te pongas triste, lo meto al congelador?

Sirius: No. Sniff.  
  
**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría. **

. James: Maldito Moldie Voldie! Te odioooo!  
  
**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza. —Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé con esta gente... —Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon. Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados. —Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti, probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos... Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

Sirius: Voy a matarlo. Se derramará sangre y habrá huesos rotos. Quizás también la imposibilidad de tener sexo otra vez.  
  
**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo: —Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y... Ante el peligro de ser alanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un gigante barbudo**

Sirius: Muajajajajajaja! Ah, la sombrilla rosa.

**—Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo. Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas. —Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién-usted-sabe? —Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue? »Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para morir. Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara. .**

Remus: Trance mi trasero!  
  
**"La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante. Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió. Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena?**

Sirius: Porque tienes que estar en segundo año para hacer ese hechizo.

**Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?  
  
**James: Estúpidos! Infelices!  
  
—**Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser un mago. (NdT Lo que sigue es la letra de la canción "bohemian rapsody" o rapsodia bohemia de Queen,dejo el original, por si la conocen)**

Sirius: Soy sólo un chico, nadie me ama (_I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me!) _

James: Es un pobre chico de una familia pobre (_He's just a poor boy from a poor family! ) _

Peter: Salven su vida de esta monstruosidad (_Spare him his life from this monstrosity!) _

Sirius: Fácil viene, fácil va, me dejarán ir? (_Easy come easy go will you let me go?) _

Remus: Belcebu! No- no te dejaremos ir ( _Bismillah! No - we will not let you go) _

James: Dejenlo ir! (_Let him go!)_

Remus: Belcebu! No- no te dejaremos ir (_Bismillah! We will not let you go) _

Peter: Dejenlo ir! ( _Let him go_! )

Remus: Belcebu! No- no te dejaremos ir _( Bismillah! We will not let you go) _

Sirius: Dejenme ir (_Let me go_!)

Remus: - no te dejaremos ir (_We will not let you go) _

Sirius: Dejenme ir (_Let me go!)_

Remus: _No, no, no, no, no, no, no- _

Sirius: Mama mía mama mía mama mía déjame ir Belcebú tiene un demonio para mi para mi para mi (_Mama Mia, Mama Mia, Mama Mia let me go Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me_)

James: Ah...Queen...Como os amo .  
  
**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes. —No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado? Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, , éste le había crecido de nuevo **

Sirius: Sigo intentando imaginarme a James con ese corte, no puedo hacerlo, pero es divertido intentarlo!

** y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor? Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante. —¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts. Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar. —¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y... —Si él quiere ir, un gran muggle como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts! Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled... —¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon..**

James: Ooooh, Demonios. Ya la regaste, amigo.

Remus: No puedo ver! Habrá sangre!

Sirius: ¿Recuerdan lo que ocurrió la última vez? Hora de la sombrilla rosa!

Peter: uy!  
  
**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó sobre su cabeza. —¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE-A-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-EN-MI-PRESENCIA! Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente, Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor. Cuando les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones **

Sirius: TO

James: MA

Remus: LA!

Peter: ¿Se dan cuenta de lo estúpidos que se oyen usando modismos cuando son ingleses ?

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos. Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba. —No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado. Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

James: Me agrada Hagrid. Deberíamos comprarle un cachorrito.  
  
**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas. —Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo... bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo... —¿Por qué no le está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry**

Sirius: Porque quemó la bata de baño de McGonagall la última vez que lo intentó.  
  
**"—Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre. —¿Por qué lo expulsaron? —Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás**.

Remus: Pero que forma más sútil de cambiar de tema.  
  
**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry —Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo**

. Sirius: Lirones mi trasero! Esa cosa ha estado vibrando por años! Yo creo que mas bien tiene un-

Remus: Dilo y serás el receptor de mi furia desmedida

Sirius: Bien bien. Si eso te hace feliz.

Peter: De que demonios hablan ustedes dos?

James: No preguntes, Peter. NO QUIERES saber, yo necesito terapia porque lo se.


End file.
